


Filthy Gorgeous

by taispeantas_laethuil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taispeantas_laethuil/pseuds/taispeantas_laethuil
Summary: Dorian gets off on being humiliated. Cadash is more than willing to roll with that.





	Filthy Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> While this is all 100% consensual and Dorian has agreed to and enjoys all of it, if verbal degradation is a squick for you, you may not like this fic.

It went like this, tonight:  
  
Dorian was beneath Cadash's desk, naked in every way that would matter to anyone who saw him like this. Honestly, what he did have on would make it worse: the collar around his neck, the plug in his ass, the elaborate winding of rope that kept his wrists tightly together and gave him just enough slack to shuffle along on his knees.   
  
He'd come once already. Cadash's kisses and his fingers had been more than enough to make him spill, shamefully embarrassingly quickly, stripping on the floor.   
  
"Clean that filth up," Cadash had ordered, and Dorian had shuffled back and bent down to lick his come off the floor.   
  
Now, under his desk, Dorian waited, painful hard and barely daring to breathe. No more meetings with nobles, not this late at night- there were never any meetings with anyone who might damage the Inquisition with this when he was here. But there were meetings. Cadash had met with Cullen first, and then Josephine. He was meeting with the Iron Bull now, and drawing it out too with a nightcap.   
  
The Iron Bull left, and the door was locked behind him. Dorian waited, the air beneath the desk growing ever-more dank and stale as Cadash refused to reach for him. Finally, after far too much time listening to a quill scratch across parchment, Dorian ventured an "Amatus?"  
  
The scratching stopped. "Oh, right, you're still down there," Cadash said with feigned surprised. The chair was pushed back from the desk, and Dorian took a deep breath of the clean air that provided him with as Cadash hoped down to the floor.   
  
Cadash bent a little to look at him, and chuckled derisively. "You've worked yourself into a state, haven't you, Dorian?"  
  
"Yes," Dorian replied.   
  
"Come out here, let me look at you in the light."  
  
He stepped back and Dorian shuffled forwards. He knew what he looked like: skin sweaty and flushed, pupils blown black, chest heaving and cock so hard for so long it was beginning to turn purple.   
  
"You're a mess," Cadash said with a sneer, but Dorian could see the bulge in his trousers. "Was it the Bull who got you so excited? Cullen? Both? I bet it was both. I bet you would love it if I were to call them both back in here now, have Cullen choke you on his cock and the Bull split you in half from behind."  
  
Dorian's face burned, but he couldn't help the needy, desperate noise that tore loose from his throat.   
  
Cadash laughed at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd love it, if I tied you down and let every man in the Inquisition use you, pump you full of their come, cover you in until you were filthy inside and out. I've thought about it." He bent down low and grabbed Dorian's dick in a painful grip that made his eyes roll back in his head. "I think I'd lock this up first. Cage it so tightly you'd have bruises for a week. Watch you get fucked until you were gaping with it, unable to come. And you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Dorian nodded, tears prickling behind his eyes.   
  
"Say it."  
  
"I love it," Dorian nearly sobbed. "I'd love it."  
  
"You'd love to have a cock, any cock in you? Love to be passed around and used like you were less than a whore, like you were a toy, and left filthy and aching? Is that what you'd love?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I need it, please, I need-"  
  
"Shh," Cadash soothed, and let go of his cock. The sudden release of pressure was almost worst than his grip had been.   
  
Cadash hoped onto the low couch that was in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Come here, Dorian," Cadash ordered. "I've got something you'll like."  
  
Dorian shuffled forwards, until he could nuzzle between Cadash's legs.   
  
"You're such a needy slut," Cadash sighed, shoving his head away so that he could undo the lacings. "It's a good thing you can pull it off."  
  
He let Dorian lick and suck to his heart's content for a while, and then made it better by gripping his hair painfully in both hands and fucking his face as Dorian moaned loudly, unable to help himself.  
  
He pulled Dorian's head back as he came, spilling all over his face and into his mouth.   
  
"There, that's better," Cadash sighed. His hands were gentle for a moment, stroking through Dorian's hair, checking in.   
  
"I think my work will be finished in an hour or so," he told Dorian. "I'll take of you after that."  
  
And then he left Dorian there, hot and hard and filthy, out in the open, face flushed red at the thought of others seeing him like this.


End file.
